


Голос дьявола

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama, Gen, Lucifer is in Castiel's Head, Mental Health Issues, Post-Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Дельные мысли у Люцифера тоже бывают, этого не отнять.
Relationships: Castiel & Lucifer (Supernatural), Castiel & Meg Masters
Kudos: 3





	Голос дьявола

**Author's Note:**

> пост!СПН 7*17 «The Born-Again Identity» AU

Ангелы не социопаты, думает Кастиэль. Они чувствуют иначе, но это не значит, что они имитируют эмоции или что этих эмоций нет совсем.

В данный момент Кастиэлем владеет вполне человеческая обида. Дин и Сэм бросили его в психиатрической клинике. Умом он понимает: левиафаны до сих пор гуляют по Земле, призраков и вендиго никто не отменял, и ангел с Люцифером в голове будет лишь обузой. Но сердце болит, это правда.

Люцифер, безусловно, настоящий. Кастиэль уверен. Иначе бы он не переместился с такой лёгкостью в его сознание из сознания Сэма.

Дьявол дышит жарким шёпотом в ухо, подталкивает подсыпать слабительного остальным пациентам в еду или запереть санитара в туалете на весь день и свалить всё на безобидного старика с амнезией из седьмой палаты.

Кастиэль его игнорирует.

Дельные мысли у Люцифера тоже бывают, этого не отнять. Кастиэль крадёт зажигалку у старшей медсестры (а вот нечего бегать курить каждый час). Разваливающийся сарай во дворе действительно красиво горит.

Кастиэля запирают в палате без окон. Мэг неодобрительно качает головой.

— Давай сбежим, — предлагает ей Кастиэль. — Они не смогут мне помочь. Я же не человек.

Кроме того, если Люцифер желает развлечься, почему бы не перенаправить его внимание на левиафанов? Воображение у него богатое. И идей великое множество.

Мэг ничего не отвечает, но на рассвете ведёт Кастиэля на стоянку, где их уже ждёт вишнёвый седан.

Люцифер с молчаливым одобрением наблюдает, как они выезжают на шоссе и Мэг вдавливает педаль газа в пол.

Кажется, у Кастиэля получится договориться с голосом в своей голове.


End file.
